kosovawikiaorg-20200215-history
Dallas (seri)
Dallas ishte Seri televizive shumë e njohur në Shtetet e Bashkuara dhe në gjithë botën. Në këtë seri bëhet fjalë për familjen Ewings, familje e pasur në Teksas. Seria fillimisht u paraqit në CBS network për 14 sezone, që nga 2 prilli i vitit 1978 gjer më 3 majin e vitit 1991 duke zëvendësuar dramën e gjatë të krimeve Kojak, e cila në atë kohë mbaroi zgjatjen pesë vjeçare. Konsiderohet të jetë drama më e suksesëshme televizive e tëgjitha kohërave. Dallas''i më së miri njihet përmes personazhit kryesorë J.R. Ewing të luatur nga aktori Fort Worth. Ironikisht J.R. mendohej të ishte vetëm karakter ndihmës kur paraqitej premiera e serisë. David Jacobs ishte krijuesi i dramës ''Dallas. Prapavia Seriali njihej për seksin, mashtrimet, etjen për para dhe etjen për fuqi. Rolet kryesore *Larry Hagman (roli origjinal) si John Ross "J.R." Ewing, Jr. *Patrick Duffy (roli origjinal) si Robert James "Bobby" Ewing (1978-1985, 1986-1991) *Barbara Bel Geddes (roli origjinal) (1978-1984, 1985-1990) dhe Donna Reed (1984-1985) si Eleanor "Miss Ellie" Southworth Ewing Farlow *Jim Davis (roli origjinal) si John Ross "Jock" Ewing, Sr. (1978-1981) *Victoria Principal (roli origjinal) (1978-1987) si Pamela Jean Barnes Ewing *Linda Gray (roli origjinal) si Sue Ellen Shepard Ewing (1978-1989) *Charlene Tilton (roli origjinal) si Lucy Ewing Cooper (1978-1985, 1988-1990) *Ken Kercheval (roli origjinal) si Cliff Barnes *Steve Kanaly (roli origjinal) si Ray Krebbs (1978-1988) *Susan Howard si Donna Culver Krebbs (1979-1987) *Howard Keel si Clayton Farlow (1981-1991) *Priscilla Beaulieu Presley (1983-1988), Morgan Fairchild (briefly in 1978), dhe Francine Tacker (pak në vitin 1980) si Jenna Wade *Dack Rambo si Jack Ewing (1985-1987) *Sheree J. Wilson si April Stevens Ewing (1986-1991) *George Kennedy si Carter McKay (1988-1991) *Cathy Podewell si Cally Harper Ewing (1988-1991) *Lesley-Anne Down si Stephanie Rogers (1990) *Sasha Mitchell si James Richard Beaumont (1989-1991) *Kimberly Foster si Michelle Stevens Beaumont Barnes (1989-1991) *Barbara Stock si Liz Adams (1990-1991) Rolet e dyta të rëndësishme *Mary Crosby (1979-1981) dhe Colleen Camp (pak në vitin 1979) si Kristin Shepard *Ted Shackelford (1979, 1980, 1981, 1982, 1985 si mysafir) dhe David Ackroyd (pak në vitin 1978) si Garrison Arthur "Gary" Ewing *Joan Van Ark si Valene Ewing (1978, 1979, 1980, 1981 si mysafir) *David Wayne (1978) dhe Keenan Wynn (1979-1980) si Willard "Digger" Barnes *Tina Louise (roli origjinal) si Julie Grey (Prill 1978, 1979) *John Ashton si Willie Joe Garr (1978-1979) *Don Starr si Jordan Lee (1979-1990) *Fern Fitzgerald si Marilee Stone (1979-1990) *Barbara Babcock si Liz Craig (1978-1982) *George O. Petrie si Harv Smithfield (1979-1991) *Tom Fuccello si Senator Dave Culver (1979-1982, 1987, 1990) *Jared Martin si Steven "Dusty" Farlow (1979-1982, 1985, 1991) *Randolph Powell si Alan Beam (1979-1980) *Martha Scott si Patricia Shepard (1979 and 1985) *Leigh McCloskey si Mitch Cooper (1980-1982, 1985, 1988) *Morgan Woodward si Punk Anderson (1980-1987) *Joanna Cassidy si Sally Bullock (1980-1981) *Morgan Brittany si Katherine Wentworth (1981-1984, 1985, 1987) *Priscilla Pointer si Rebecca Blake Barnes Wentworth (1981-1983) *William Smithers si Jeremy Wendell (1981, 1984-1989) *Audrey Landers si Afton Cooper (1981-1984, 1989) *Susan Flannery si Leslie Stewart (1981) *Deborah Rennard si Sylvia "Sly" Lovegren (1981-1991) *Deborah Tranelli si Phyllis Wapner (1981-1991) *Sherill Lynn Rettino si Jackie Dugan (1979-1991) *Alice Hirson si Mavis Anderson (1982-1988) *John Beck si Mark Graison (1983-1984, 1985-1986) *Lois Chiles si Holly Harwood (1982-1983) *Timothy Patrick Murphy si Mickey Trotter (1982-1983) *Christopher Atkins si Peter Richards (1983-1984) *Omri Katz si John Ross Ewing III (1983-1991) *Shalane McCall si Charlie Wade (1983-1988) *Alexis Smith si Lady Jessica Farlow Montford (1984, 1990) *Daniel Pilon si Renaldo Marchetta (1984-1985) *Jenilee Harrison si Jamie Ewing Barnes (1984-1986) *Deborah Shelton si Mandy Winger (1984-1987) *Joshua Harris si Christopher Ewing (1985-1991) *Barbara Carrera si Angelica Nero (1985-1986) *Steve Forrest si Ben Stivers/Wes Parmalee (1986) *Jack Scalia si Nicholas Pearce (1987-1988, 1991) *Andrew Stevens si Casey Denault (1987-1989) *Leigh Taylor-Young si Kimberly Cryder (1987-1988) *Beth Toussaint si Tracy McKay Lawton (1988-1989) *J. Eddie Peck si Tommy McKay (1989) *Jeri Gaile si Rose Daniels McKay (1989-1991) *Ian McShane si Don Lockwood (1989) *Gayle Hunnicutt si Vanessa Beaumont (1989-1991) *Susan Lucci si Sheila Foley (1990-1991) *Barbara Eden si LeeAnn de La Vega (1990-1991) Seri të njohura Dallas is also known for a number of famous episodes that made TV history: * "A House Divided" * "Who Done It?" * "The Fourth Son" * "Swan Song" * "Blast From The Past" * "Fall of The House of Ewing" * "Conundrum" Vlerësimet Seritë e këtijë seriali gjat vlerësimeve në sezonet e caktuara arritën këto pozita: * #12 (Miniseritë, 1978) * #10 (Sezoni 1, 1978–79) * #6 (Sezoni 2, 1979–80) * #1 (Sezoni 3, 1980–81) * #1 (Sezoni 4, 1981–82) * #2 (Sezoni 5, 1982–83) * #1 (Sezoni 6, 1983–84) * #2 (Sezoni 7, 1984–85) * #6 (Sezoni 8, 1985–86) * #11 (Sezoni 9, 1986–87) * #22 (Sezoni 10, 1987–88) * #30 (Sezoni 11, 1988–89) * #43 (Sezoni 12, 1989–90) * #61 (Sezoni 13, 1990–91) Paraqitja në DVD Warner Home Video ka paraqitur 6 sezonet e para të serialit Dallas në DVD në vitin 2004. Trivia Filmi Dallas Bazuar në serialin Dallas është zhvilluar dhe filmi po me të njejtin emër u rolet kryesore i luajnë John Travolta si J.R. dhe Katie Cassidy si Lucy, kurse Luke Wilson si Bobby Ewing. Shih edhe *List e serive të serialit Dallas Lidhje të jashtme *Përmbledhja e serive ANG *Faqja e dashamirësve ANG Kategoria:Seriale Kategoria:Seriale amerikane cs:Dallas (seriál) de:Dallas (Fernsehserie) en:Dallas (TV series) es:Dallas (serie de TV) et:Dallas (seriaal) fi:Dallas (televisiosarja) fr:Dallas (feuilleton télévisé) he:דאלאס (סדרת טלוויזיה) hu:Dallas (televíziós sorozat) it:Dallas (serial televisivo) ja:ダラス (テレビドラマ) nl:Dallas (televisieserie) no:Dallas (TV-serie) pl:Dallas (serial telewizyjny) pt:Dallas (série) sh:Dallas (TV serija) sr:Dalas (TV serija) sv:Dallas (TV-serie) tr:Dallas (dizi)